ofibtyfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Diet Mtn Dew/OFIBTCOM///OFIBTALES (okay those suck and will probably not be official titles)
Okay, so, apparently you guys were indecisive on which of the two I should write, so, as per Delilah's request, I will write the pilot episode to both and you guys will just have to decide which one you like more. They're not gonna be actual pilots, just short summaries of what either would look like. Keep in mind that the first one isn't as funny as it may actually be because I didn't have much inspiration for it while writing it. And then I was already kinda tired from writing that one so I hurried up with writing the second story, though it would be much more in detail if you guys were to choose that one. Also, my genuine first impressions appear in the second one so please don't be offended. OFIBTCOM (the sitcom) There was a loud thud in the pantry, followed by a silent shriek. As silent as it was, it was able to wake the entire house up. Delilah ran down the stairs, her sleeping mask only half on her head, her nightgown wrapped loosely around her, and a low grunting sound coming from her lips, sounding awfully like "those damn kids". Delilah was the oldest of the five teenagers living in the house on Lavender Lane. The five of them were all orphaned at a young age and were forced to live in a shady orphanage for most of their lives; that is, until Shan, an elderly woman at the orphanage decided to adopt all of them and move them into her house, to liberate them from the shackles of the place that treated them poorly. Tyler quickly followed behind Delilah. "What the hell are you doing? What was that noise?" Delilah glared at him. "That's what I'm trying to find out. I'm not the one who made it." The 17 year old boy rolled his eyes. "Well sorry, but if I hear shrieking, screaming, or moaning noises, I just immediately assume it's you." The girl scoffed. "Why?" He grunted. "You're just not that good at controlling orgasms." Justin was the next one to emerge from the upper floor. He was carrying tweezers. Delilah raised an eyebrow at him. "Why the tweezers?" He stumbled, nearly falling down the stairs, and almost pushing down both Tyler and Delilah. "I was trimming my dick." The two looked at him. "You-- you were what?" He groaned. "Nothing. What was that noise?" Sean was the fourth one to join them. "What the hell-- is this an orgy? Is that the sound I heard?" Delilah gasped. "Oh, are you saying that I would have an orgy with a gay kid and an underage bozo?" Sean looked at the two. "Yes." Delilah scoffed. "Whatever. We're all here except Nina, so I assume she's the one making the noise. Come on." The four of them made their way towards the pantry. Inside, Nina was bent down, picking up a plethora of snacks that fell down on the floor. She was the youngest of the five, and, even though she was 16 years old and just barely younger than both Tyler and Sean, they all looked at her as if she was a baby. "Okay, what the hell are you doing?" snapped Delilah. The younger girl was startled and screamed, standing up quickly. "Well, school starts tomorrow and I was feeling anxious and I eat when I'm anxious so I came down here but for some reason I thought I heard a horse and I got scared and everything just sorta fell down." The four stared at the girl in awe. "You thought you heard a horse?" She groaned. "I'm really tired." Sean snickered. "Hearing horses. This is even better than that time she was so anxious about school that she started praying." The tiny girl glared at him. "I will fuck you in all of your buttholes." Delilah pulled her out of the pantry. "Okay, just go to bed, Shan will clean this up in the morning." Tyler scoffed. "Sure, because Shan is here to clean up after our mess. Nina, it would be nice if you actually did something by yourself for once." Nina glared at him. "I hate it when you try to sass people. It just makes everyone so uncomfortable." OFIBTALES (the reality show) Take a breath. You can do this. So many people have done this before you, so there is absolutely no reason why you can't. I made my way towards the big wooden door of the ginormous, grey house. The grey house that would be my home for a while. At least until I decided to leave. I really don't know when that would happen though. Mrs Gowalski smiled at me. "Honestly, you're gonna love everyone. Lily and Ellie are both such sweet girls and they're your age, and there is no one that will welcome you like Shan and Joey. Just beware of John. He's not the most popular person inside the house." I sighed as she opened the big wooden door. "Everyone, gather round please!" A group of around 20 people, some my age, some older, came up and looked at me as if I were a fish in an aquarium. "Everybody, this is Nina. She is 13 years old, she is from Croatia, and she is the newest addition to our family. And, as you know, our family is..." she trailed off, and the people around me finished the sentence, very unenthusiastically saying "better than yours". Mrs Gowalski left after that, and I was quickly approached by a tall blonde boy, a short girl with short, blonde hair, and a boy around my age with a hostile look on his face. The tall boy smiled at me and reached for a handshake. "Hey. I'm Joey. It's good to have you here." I nodded and shook his hand politely. "This is Shan, this is John." I looked at the two of them and smiled. Soon after, I was overwhelmed by people greeting me. As far as I gathered, there was indeed a girl named Ellie, who was painfully similar to me in every way and whom I clicked with immediately. There was Lily, a slightly hyperactive girl who welcomed me very warmly and made me laugh like no one else. There was Delilah, who was acting very cold and who seemed very popular in the house, and thus I took an immediate dislike to her. Brandon was a stuck up gay kid who seemed to only care about himself. Tyler was someone who seemed to keep to himself and whom I didn't get much of a chance to talk to. Joey and Shan though, were some of the best people I had ever met. It was just a bunch of very different, yet very interesting people. Honestly, it seemed to me like I would be leading a pretty boring life here, without any true friendships, romantic interests, or conflicts. I was so terribly wrong. Which one should I do? OFIBTCOM OFIBTALES Category:Blog posts